memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Denobulan
.]] in 2155.]] The Denobulans are a humanoid species from the planet Denobula. Culture Denobulans are typically polygamous, where a man typically has three wives, who each have three husbands. This creates extremely large extended families; Phlox had 720 familial relationships, 42 with romantic possibilities. In addition, Denobulan marriages are not exclusive, and married Denobulans can be intimate with anyone they choose. The females emit powerful pheromones during their mating season. Male Denobulans often become combattive during this time, and mating, known as jaa-uu-gah, can require medical supervision. Denobulans typically prefer to be amongst large groups and find solitude uncomfortable. However, Denobluans, at least males, are uncomfortable being touched by persons they are not intimate with. (ENT: "Dear Doctor") Amongst Denobulans, it is considered healthy for a person to hallucinate, as it is seen a harmless way to release nervous energy. (ENT: "Exile", "Doctor's Orders") The Denobulan lullaby is a form of song. In 2154, Phlox offered to sing the lullaby to Porthos although the doctor remembered that his singing would often make his Denobulan children cry. (ENT: "Storm Front") See also: Denobulan sausage Physiology Denobulans have prominent facial ridges running down either side of the forehead to the cheeks, an enlarged brow ridge under a high receding hairline, a vertical crevice in the center of the forehead and a ridged chin. They also have a ridges on their back, along the spine. Their toenails are dark brown in color, and they grow so rapidly that they must be groomed once a week. Denobulans also have very long tongues, and they use tongue scrapers. Denobulan males have a line of hair down the middle of their chest, up to their throat. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay", "Bounty") Denobulans have a unique ability to enlarge their faces. This is an instinct for when they feel threatened. It is likely similar to the defence mechanism of the blowfish, an aquatic lifeform native to Earth. (ENT: "Home") They can have an unusally wide smile for a humanoid. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "These Are the Voyages...") Denobulans normally require very little sleep, but they do hibernate for five to six days each year (two is sufficient) and they do not talk during meals, as they consider it a waste of time. History The Denobulans believed they were the only intelligent species in the galaxy until the B'Saari made first contact. (ENT: "Future Tense") Denobulans have fought several wars against the Antaran race. The last one was during the late 17th century. Denobulan battle tactics killed 20 million Antarans. The Denobulans demonized the Antarans and made them a faceless enemy. As of the 22nd century, there were still some Denobulans that hated Antarans, although most have outgrown the hatred. :Since the Denobulan's last war with the Antarans was in the late 1600s, the B'Sarri must have made contact before then. In 2155, a Denobulan ambassador was sent to Earth to join in talks of forming an Coalition of Planets. (ENT: "Demons") People * List of Denobulans Appearances * ENT: ** "Stigma" ** "The Breach" ** "Cold Station 12" ** "Demons" ** "Terra Prime" See also * Denobulan language Background Many fans have been puzzled that Denobulans are never seen in other Star Trek series set centuries in the future from the 22nd century. This has led some to postulate that the Denobulan race ceases to exist between the time of Enterprise and later series. However, it must be noted that the United Federation of Planets is supposed to have 150 members; the Star Trek writers have intentionally never made a definitive list so that they can make up new member races as the need arises for new plotlines. Thus there are dozens of races which, like the Denobulans, have never appeared in 23rd or 24th century settings, but were simply "always there". Furthermore, in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", T'Pol (having read the USS Defiant's library) stated that Vulcans and Denobulans were equal to humans in the other universe, implying that Denobulans existed at least into the 23rd century, and may even have joined the Federation. However, she may have been saying this to get Phlox to help sabotage the ''Defiant''. Apocrypha Several Star Trek novels set in the 24th century have Denobulans in them. They never state whether or not they are a member of the Federation in any of them. A dead Denobulan is featured in the second novel of the Star Trek: Vanguard series, Summon the Thunder. Denobulans Category:Species de:Denobulaner es:Denobulanos